It's Like I Told You, Honey
by London Lane
Summary: Slight AU; Kurt and Blaine are 25, living together in NY since Blaine graduated. Through the years they've drifted drastically. When Kurt confesses that he's leaving for another man, Blaine loses all hope and drowns his pain in alcohol. While driving drunk, he is hit by a car. Now Blaine can only remember his first year with Kurt. Kurt is torn between his new fling, and Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

_Feet don't fail me now. Take me to that finish line. Oh, my heart it breaks, every step that I take. I keep hoping that them gates, they'll tell me that you're mine..._

"I hate you."

The words came out so cold, but so subtly. Like it was as normal conversation as asking about the weather. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"... You don't mean that." Blaine tried to reason sternly, but his voice deceived him with a slight tremble as his lips quivered.

"I don't? That's right, because you know me so well to say what I truly feel anymore." Kurt scoffed. He crossed his arms and left the living room, heading towards the bedroom. Blaine was so struck by this sudden burst of rage from his long time boyfriend. Where had this come from? This was supposed to be a perfect night. Blaine tried to remember when the night turned this sour.

* * *

Blaine woke to a single beep of his alarm. He was excited. Today he'd had an audition for an upcoming movie. He felt so confident, and he wanted nothing more than to share his happiness with his longtime boyfriend, Kurt.

The two had been together since Blaine's graduation. They graduated NYADA together. Kurt still worked his way through the fashion jungle that was Vogue, as Blaine pursued further acting opportunities. The boys had really grown up together. Now at 25, they had their own small, but stylish, studio apartment in Manhattan. They were working in career fields that made them happy. And most importantly, they still had each other. Life was good. At least, Blaine thought.

Sure, he'd been busy. Constantly searching for new roles, or performing at small coffee shop gigs for extra cash. He didn't spend a lot of time at home anymore, but he still always tried his best to spoil Kurt with affection when he was. That counted for something, right? Kurt was busy too, he'd understand.

He stretched his body and rolled on his side to wrap himself around Kurt. As he nuzzled his face in the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder, Kurt let out a sound that seemed to be a mixture of a grunt and growl. It was early, 5 am actually. And Kurt didn't fall asleep easily to begin with. "Good morning, sunshine." Blaine said sarcastically as he left a series of kisses on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine. It's 5 o'clock in the morning. I've slept for 2 hours. Do not call me 'Sunshine'." Kurt growled.

He was always so grouchy. Kurt wasn't a morning person like Blaine.

But Blaine still found his grumpiness adorable, so he tried to pass a little of what he was feeling to Kurt. Blaine lowered a hand to the hem of Kurt's t-shirt, teasing his waist, slightly pulling and lifting the bottom of the shirt. He then kissed that spot behind Kurt's ear to get a rise out of him. "But you're just so radiating, I can't help it." Blaine purred.

"Stop that." Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt was slowly accepting defeat or if he was about to lose his arm...

"Make me." Blaine replied smirking, hoping Kurt would give in.

Kurt sighed, and flipped them so that he was on top, straddling Blaine. The sudden contact made Blaine groan as he was half hard already. As Kurt lowered himself so that he was eventually barely an inch from Blaine's face, he slightly, but still noticeably, grounded his hips to create some friction between their groins.

"I said, stop that. Am I clear?" Kurt punctuated every word with a grind of hips. Blaine writhed underneath of him. Kurt's face now only a centimeter away, ghosting over Blaine's lips.

"Crystal." Blaine barely managed to say, in an aroused, hoarse voice.

"Good."

And with that, Kurt rolled off Blaine and walked to the kitchen. _Tease_. Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine soon followed Kurt into the kitchen, only in boxers sporting his little problem hoping Kurt would fix it. Kurt was making coffee, seeing he obviously wasn't getting back to sleep tonight. Blaine strolled over to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. He loved Kurt's body. His porcelain skin, the way he was petite but managed a soft tone of muscles as well.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Kurt said dryly. Blaine was starting to feel put off by Kurt's teasing, if teasing was what he was really doing.

He tried to play it off. "Do I ever?" He kissed Kurt's shoulder and tightened his grip, moving his hands lower. Kurt responded by leaving Blaine's warmth and casually walked away to grab sugar and milk for his coffee. Blaine was confused and a little hurt. He wanted to believe it was just Kurt being a grump, but this seemed different than a simple dislike for early mornings. This was deeper.

"Is everything okay..?" Blaine turned to lean back on the counter next to the coffee maker, as Kurt continued his routine.

Kurt didn't make eye contact. "Mhm. You know I'm not a morning person, Blaine." He said nonchalantly. Blaine wasn't convinced but he wouldn't fight it.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower and get ready.. I love you." Blaine walked towards the bathroom slowly as he waited for Kurt to answer back.

"Okay, you too." Was all Kurt said as he took his mug, and strolled to his laptop.

Blaine refused to let Kurt's moodiness ruin his vibe. He needed to be calm and cool if he had a hope of getting this part.

_He's just in a bad mood._ Blaine told himself as he stood under the hot sprinkle of the shower head. _You're reading too much into this like you always do. Everything is fine, now shut up._

xxxXxxx

He did it. He got a call back for what would be his big break. He was so excited he nearly skipped his way home. Beaming, he decided to call Kurt.

_ It's the afternoon, he's gotta be in a better mood now, right?_ Blaine thought as he dialed his boyfriend's work contact.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel of Vogue." Kurt answered professionally.

"Baby! I got it! I got the part!" Blaine couldn't contain his excitement.

"Aww, wow Blaine, I'm so proud of you." Kurt said sweetly. But his lack of enthusiasm was almost deafening to Blaine.

"Yeah.. I uhh, was hoping we could celebrate tonight? Just you and me, romantic dinner.. And _you could be my desert..._" Blaine hoped Kurt would show some kind of emotion instead of the pounding boredom he seemed so filled with today.

"That sounds.. _Appetizing._ I'll be home at 7, and I'll cook tonight. I'm really happy for you honey. I have to go, I'll see you later, bye." Kurt hung up. Blaine was hopeful that tonight would be a turning point.

It was nearing 5:30, Blaine decided he'd walk to the apartment as it was only a few blocks away and he had too much energy. As he practically bounced home, on his way he ran into a familiar face.

"Blaine Anderson? _Oh my God._"

"Sebastian? Wow, it's been so long.." _Not long enough._ "What are you doing here?" Blaine was truly curious as to how the guy, Kurt so often associated as a meerkat, ended up in the same city in New York.

Sebastian had that same cocky grin as he answered. "My father is a traveling business man, and when he said he was coming to the pollution filled streets of Manhattan, well how could I refuse knowing you'd be here?" He winked.

_How can someone so arrogant and crude, still manage to seem so charming? Amazing._ "Well how nice of you to think of me during this exciting 'pollution filled' trip." Blaine had never bought his rehabilitated act in high school, and he sure wasn't going to start now. But he still kept his dapper composure.

"You're pretty hard to forget, Anderson. Anyway, it's been a while! Let me buy you a drink, there's a not-so-lame bar about a block away." Sebastian had seemed a little too excited at the opportunity to get Blaine drunk...

Blaine didn't miss it. "Uhh, you know I kind of have something planned tonight with Kurt-"

Sebastian seemed a bit taken back. "Wow, you and Hummel are still together? I should be so surprised I guess. But as I was saying, I'm only in town for tonight so you have to indulge me. One drink? And then you and your man can have at each other."

Blaine caved. One drink can't hurt right? But then one turned into two, and then three. And three eventually became nine..

xxxXxxx

It was almost 11:00 and Kurt was furious. He had left work early to make good on his promise to be home on time to make the couple's "romantic dinner".

"Why do I even bother?" Kurt said to himself, as he sat at the set table. All the food was cold, still on display, the candles had burnt out over an hour ago, Kurt hadn't left the table since 8. He needed this night. He needed this night to prove that he and Blaine still had chemistry. It was proof alright. But not what he hoped for.

Kurt leaned his chin on his right hand and took a deep breath, as he fiddled with his phone in his left. Just as he was deciding whether to call Blaine, he heard a flurry of footsteps down the hall coming towards the door.

"Speak of the Devil... This better be good."

Blaine all but kicked the door down as he bust into the apartment. Kurt didn't so much as flinch at the sudden entrance. Instead he closed his eyes tightly.

Blaine was a mess. The brisk October air had cause a cold sweat. Some curls had escaped their gel prison. His usually hazel eyes had turned into a glassy green, brimmed with red. When Kurt finally looked at him, he thought for a split second he was crying.

"B-baby.. I am. So-ooo sorry." Blaine slurred, as he closed the heavy metal door.

_He's drunk. Oh, this is definitely going to be good._ Kurt thought as he tight-lined his lips.

Blaine pouted like a puppy as he made his way over to the table Kurt sat at. Kurt examined him with uninterested eyes. "Baby.. I-I am so sorry, r-really. S-Sebastian would n-not let me leave, I t-t-tried.." Blaine tried to explain, as he stretched arm to rest on Kurt's shoulder. But Kurt wasn't having that. He stood from his chair finally.

"... Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe? The meerkat prick who blinded you in high school?" Kurt had to make sure his hearing was still accurate.

Blaine looked like a child who blabbed a secret.

"Yeah, y-you know, he's r-really not that bad, baby-"

"Don't call me that. This 'romantic dinner' was your idea, and you blew me off to get wasted with Sebastian Smythe?"

"I'm sorry.. I just lost track of time-"

"And apparently common sense as well. I've had it." Kurt slapped his arms down to his sides.

Blaine sunk down to sit on the red couch. A pained look of confusion had taken over his face. His buzz was beginning to fade as the tension in the room grew.

"Why are you so angry?" Blaine asked, as he stared at his feet on the wooden panel floor to keep himself from looking at Kurt's disappointment.

"I told you, Blaine. You ditched me to hang-"

"Enough!" Blaine didn't mean to shout, but this pent up curiosity and rage wouldn't allow otherwise. "Tell me the truth, Kurt. Why are you really upset with me?"

Kurt was taken aback for a moment. This moment couldn't be put off any longer. He had a choice to make, and no time left to think it over.

"What happened to you? You used to be so... charming a-and endearing." A tear had escaped Kurt's right eye, but he swiftly brushed the evidence away.

Blaine was blindsided. "What..? Kurt, I don't know what you mean by-"

"Of course, you don't. Who am I kidding to think you'd notice something that didn't revolve around you?" Kurt cut him off sarcastically. Even though his words had stung, the hurt was clear, and it broke Blaine's heart more than insulted him.

"Kurt, things haven't been easy. I'm just trying to get by. You should understand. I put up with your career and your choices, and supported you. Why can't you do the same for me?" The words came out with a harsher tone than Blaine had aimed for.

"I hate you."

* * *

_Right. That's where it went wrong. Since it started._

Blaine rubbed his temples, distraught. He was right. This was deeper. How long had he'd been so oblivious for?

Before he could continue his mental search for answers, Kurt had come back from the bedroom. He had a big black suitcase in his hand with him. Blaine was completely lost. Then Kurt kneel in front of him, with sad, pensive eyes.

"Blaine.. I feel like we haven't been a real couple in months. We're never around each other, and when we are, it's nothing but bickering. I can't even remember the last time we were intimate.. At least when I wanted to be with you. I've been so.. Lost. Then around May, I met another man."

That's when Blaine's world came crashing down around him. Kurt met another man. He was _that _oblivious.

"We were only friends..." Kurt began. "But you just kept getting further and further from me, and he was so close."

_Is this some weird parallel universe, where we're repeating high school but Kurt is me? I think I might die... Am I breathing? _

Kurt looked down, and took a deep breath. The lost expression on Blaine's face was too much, but he continued. "I'll spare you the details, and get to the point. I don't know how else to say this but... He asked me to marry him."

Blaine snapped out of his theory, and his eyes went wide.

"Marry? He proposed... To you?"

"Yes... Blaine. He proposed to me last night."

'_Long hours at work' my ass. _

"What did you say?"

_That's it?_ Kurt thought. _I just made a life changing confession that could be the death of us, and that's all he has to say?_

"I didn't answer him..." Kurt answered as he stared intently at Blaine's expressionless face.

Blaine had heard enough. He gave a slight nod and stood from the soft couch, without a single glance at Kurt who was still kneeling. Kurt turned his head to follow Blaine's movements. Blaine walked to table and began to clear the romantic spread silently. Kurt slowly raised from his knees.

"Don't you have anything to say about it?" Kurt pushed. He needed a reaction from Blaine. He needed Blaine to turn this around.

"Well if you're asking me, I think you should say yes. Obviously this guy has the 'charm and endearment' that I'm lacking." Blaine spoke flatly, no emotion, as he continued cleaning.

"You really mean that?" Kurt couldn't believe it. _Tell me to stay. _"That's it? Just like that?"

_You obviously know what you want. And it's not me anymore. _"Just like that."

Blaine kept his back turned. He knew if he gave even a second of a glance, he'd shatter to a million pieces and he'd never be fixed.

Kurt was speechless. Blaine had made his decision for him. No more trying to force something that obviously isn't there. Kurt picked up his suitcase and slowly made his way to the door.

_Turn around. If you turn around, we'll be alright._

But neither turned. They accepted defeat. Kurt left without a word. Blaine leaned on the counter to keep himself standing. His legs turned to jelly and his stomach was in knots. He took a deep breath, and searched his jean pocket for his phone. He found the desired contact and after just 2 rings, his call was answered.

"Sebastian.. Hey. Are you busy? No? Kurt's out for the night, and I thought you'd like to finish what we started."

* * *

**So my first fanfiction... Like ever. Please review! But don't be too mean... Pretty please :c I truly hope you like this story, and I promise not to slack on updating. I know it's a bit sad now, but Klaine is inevitable ;) ANYway, I hope you keep reading! :D**

**Title and first stanza is from the song "Born To Die" by Lana Del Rey.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Think I'll miss you forever.. Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky. Later is better than never. Even if you're gone, I'm gonna drive..._

"Wow what a mansion, killer. You're definitely living it up." Sebastian announced sarcastically, as he made his way inside. He was almost sober, but took a cab for precaution. "Where'd your hubby go? Late night knitting with the swans? He always was a scandal-"

"Do you have an off button?" Blaine was crouched over on the red love seat. Hands buried in his loose gelled curls. He was so confused and torn. He never thought he'd feel this broken after he'd learned his mistake when he was the one who had cheated. He knew him and Kurt were meant to be, so why didn't Kurt? How could Kurt be so blind? How could he break Blaine to the point of no repair? Blaine had no answers. Kurt left Blaine alone again. The hurt must have shown more clear than Blaine had thought, because Sebastian had shown a new comforting side of him.

"I've never done this before... But are you okay?" Sebastian had asked, genuinely curious. He sat on the cushion next to Blaine, and placed a sympathetic hand on Blaine's hunched back. It took everything Blaine had not to crack right there.

"He left me... He left me for some other guy." Blaine was nearly sobbing. It was the first time he had said the words aloud. They came with such a pain, each like a dagger in his heart.

Sebastian was actually stunned at the admission. "Gayfa- Kurt left you? For another man? You're lying."

Blaine shook Sebastian off him and stood from his seat. "Maybe you should go, because no offense but you're not helping. At all." Blaine was pacing. He didn't know what to do.

Sebastian sighed, he really wanted to to help. "I don't think leaving you alone is a good idea. You're obviously hurt, and I'm even more obviously an unfit jackass to help you, but even still you need someone. So, spill anything you feel comfortable spilling."

_What else can I do? Kurt won't listen... I guess I have no choice._

A bottle and a half of whiskey later and an hour worth of confessions had Blaine feeling like he might survive the night. He was still dreading the idea of sleeping alone, as they lay on the black shag rug upon the wooden apartment floor.

"Oh my God, it's already 2 am. I should be going I have a flight at 9 in the morning. Catching a cab should be a blast." Sebastian didn't seemed very thrilled about leaving, and Blaine was lying if he was. The alcohol had given him some liquid courage.

"Well why don't you just sleep here? I can set an alarm. Your hotel is right next to the airport anyway right?" Blaine didn't know what to expect, he just hoped it wouldn't be the word no.

Sebastian was a bit stunned. Blaine Anderson was asking him to stay the night? _Mr. Dapper-and-Charm?_

"This is a bad idea..." Sebastian started, but Blaine's hazel puppy dog eyes could even make his cold heart melt. He knew it could go _very_ wrong.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I'm just such a mess... I guess I deserve it though." Blaine could feel the pain seeping back in his mind. _I'm not enough for him.. What if I- No. He doesn't want to hear from you, Blaine. You didn't care then, why should you start now?_

Sebastian could see the war raging on in Blaine's mind. He sat up and brought Blaine to his knees, as Sebastian held his shoulders.

"Hey, stop that." Sebastian ordered softly. Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. The realization that his world has crashed finally hit him, and there was no going back.

_Kurt's gone... If he can be happy, why can't I? Even if it's just for a little while..._

So he did it. Blaine leaned forward and closed the small gap between him and Sebastian. Not quite sure if it was the liquid courage or the loneliness, but that didn't matter. Blaine needed to feel something. He needed to be reminded that he was still alive. That Kurt didn't leave him numb when he left.

Sebastian was caught off guard, but he let it continue. He let his body fall into total submission so Blaine could do whatever it was he needed. The boys sunk back down to the floor, with Sebastian on his back. Blaine cupped his neck as he dominated the tall man underneath him.

The kiss was needy and sad. A bit too sweet and almost salty from the liquor. It was a mess. _Blaine was a mess_. And just as soon as it started, it was over. Blaine had to get himself together. _This isn't high school anymore. Grow up. Get what you want. Don't mope over it._

He broke away, almost shocked he let himself do that. "No, this is all wrong!" He cried. Sebastian wasn't sure how to react. He stretched his arms back, and leaned on his hands for support as he looked Blaine up and down from the floor.

Blaine stood up. He was getting panicky. Pacing, he wiped his mouth off as if he just swallowed poison.

"Blaine, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do! How could you possibly understand what I'm going through? I was so stupid to think you coming here was a good idea. Go..."

"Okay I'll be out in a sec-"

"No, I'll leave." Blaine looked for his car keys. He needed to find Kurt and fix this.

Now Sebastian was the one panicking. He quickly rose to his feet. "Hey, I'm all for romantic reunions, but you're drunk. You cannot be driving anywhere. Go to sleep, and you can handle all of this when you're sober, Blaine."

But Blaine wouldn't listen. He palmed his keys and pushed Sebastian out of his way. Sebastian got up and chased Blaine to the parking garage, but it was too late. Blaine was speeding out, on a mission.

* * *

Kurt awoke to the bright sun. He was confused for a minute, waking up in a room that wasn't his. The white walls, tan wooden floors, the baby blue comforters and sheets of this king sized the room was so neat and functional. Unlike the Burgundy walls, and black bed spread he was so used to, and the organized mess he and Blaine had lived in.

_Blaine._

_That's right..._ Kurt had left Blaine almost a week ago. He sat up and stretched. When he looked down beside him, he expected to see a messy bundle of dark curls. But instead there was only misplaced blonde strands.

The slightly tanned body of the man next to him turned over with a smile. "Good morning, sunshine."

_Blaine called me sunshine..._

Kurt remembered the previous morning but quickly shook off the urge to rewind time. Instead he smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, Adam."

Kurt and Adam had met a few months back. Adam was a client at Vogue and demanded that Kurt handled his photo shoots' styling. Their friendship had grown quickly. Kurt just couldn't resist Adam's UK accent. And after a while, Adam stopped caring that Kurt was in a relationship. He had met Blaine once. The 3 had made dinner reservations for their business meeting, and Adam thought it would be nice to meet Kurt's man.

Blaine was almost an hour late. The dinner was awkward and Adam could only notice how frustrated Kurt was. So his intentions were to make Kurt feel good again. Kurt never meant to cheat, but he'd almost given up. It wasn't fair for anyone to feel as alone and miserable as he did.

But that didn't matter now. The decision was made. And now Kurt was moving on, just as Blaine seemed to. Adam placed his hand atop Kurt's, tracing the diamond ring. They cuddled into a hovering kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, Kurt's phone had rung.

Kurt didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello..?" Kurt answered questioningly.

"Good morning, is this Mr. Kurt Hummel?" A woman on the other end had said.

Kurt was getting impatient and nervous. "Yes, can I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, hello, I'm Nurse Kingsley. I have a patient in my care by the name of Blaine Anderson..."

Everything the nurse had said became a blur as Kurt dropped his phone in shock. Adam asked what was happening but Kurt was speechless.

He shook himself back to reality as quickly as possible.

"I'm so sorry, what happened? Is he okay? ... Oh God. Okay, I can be there within the next hour. Yes. Alright, goodbye." Kurt finished the conversation as he found clothes in the still unfamiliar drawers. He eventually found a casual white button up, and light jeans. Light colors were necessary today.

Adam was sitting up in his bed, in a state of confusion. "Care to share what's going on?"

Kurt hurried to make himself presentable as he skipped his usual morning rituals. He quickly tied on his shoes as he spoke. "Blaine is in the hospital, there was a bad car accident."

"And that's your problem because..?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Adam before grabbing his keys. "Excuse me?" Kurt threw Adam his notorious bitch glare.

Adam was a bit taken back. "I'm just saying, you and Blaine aren't together anymore. There's no reason for you to be called to handle his problems."

"Adam, he's been in a coma for days. He just woke up. He has no family out here. We may not be together, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart. He needs help, and I'm going." Kurt stood his ground as he left the large apartment suite. _How could Adam be so insensitive..?_

Kurt took a cab to the hospital Blaine was stationed at. He hurriedly made his way to a receptionist. Once he was guided to Blaine's room, he waited for the nurse he previously spoke to. Instead he was greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Well look who still has a bad case of the gay face! Hummel, how are you?" Sebastian said with fake joy.

Kurt restrained himself from pouring the steaming coffee in his hand on Sebastian's head. "What the hell are you doing here, Sebastian?"

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd probably never know Blaine was here. Be grateful I tried putting him back together after how you ripped him apart."

That stung. But Sebastian was probably right. And before Kurt could retort, the nurse had shown up.

She extended her hand to Kurt. "Hello, Mr. Hummel? I'm Nurse Kingsley."

Kurt politely grinned at the young brunette nurse. "Yes, nice to meet you. How is Blaine?"

"Well I'm not going to lie to you. Mr. Anderson was in a serious wreck, but he was lucky. He left with only a broken arm, and fractured legs. The angle he was hit at really made all the difference between this or paralysis. He'll need to be in a wheel chair for a few weeks as well, so supervision is a big requirement."

Kurt could see where this was going, and he didn't like it. "Blaine doesn't have family out here, and we can't afford a full time nurse.."

"Aren't you two living together?"

Kurt could feel his blush spread. "Uhm.. We've just broken up actually."

The nurse began to understand Kurt's drift, which confirmed her earlier studies.

"That was another detail I need to tell you. Mr. Anderson has a case of amnesia."

Kurt didn't know how to react. He was frozen with anticipation. Sebastian however, was quite amused with the new situation.

"He believes that he is a high school junior, who has just transferred to be with your class. He has no recollection of living in New York, or even graduating for that matter... Mr Hummel?"

Kurt was pulled back to the real world. "Yeah, I'm here, sorry. So what is it that you're saying here?"

"Well, Sebastian has broken the news that he is no longer in Ohio, but as for your break up, it's for the best that he doesn't know that. I can't dictate how you handle this, but I strongly recommend for him to have a strong recovery, you don't spill. The break up must have been traumatic for him because he only remembers the beginning stages when he was happiest."

"So you're telling me to move back in with Blaine. Watch over him as he heals. And keep this charade until he remembers? Won't that be even more traumatizing to realize I'm faking?"

"Like I said, I can't dictate how to go about this. But the brain is a tricky thing. You could be the key to his memory being restored, or the very thing that keeps him locked in the dark forever. Either way, you have to watch him. So 'Doctor's Orders', pack your bags and get comfortable." The nurse said with a smile.

Sebastian all but applauded as he watched the banter. "Well, I am way overdue for my flight, but it seems like good ol' Blaine is in amazing hands now. Nice seeing you Kurt." Sebastian said as he left with a devilish smirk.

_I hate him. I can't do this.. What am I going to tell Adam? Oh no.. Adam! Oh my God, I'm engaged. Blaine doesn't remember me leaving him. OH NO OH NO NONONONONONONO!_

Kurt's inner war was interrupted as Nurse Kingsley opened Blaine's door. "Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson is awake now. It would be great if you reacquainted yourselves." She said with an almost mocking innocence.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath anyway. Then he ventured into Blaine's room.

_He needs me. Adam will understand... Right?_

* * *

There you have it! :D

Thank you so much for the positive reviews so far, keep them coming!

And in case I wasn't clear enough, in episode terms, Blaine remembers only up to around the "First Time" episode of season 3 :)

It's as if anything after that doesn't exist to Blaine. I really hope you all enjoy. I spent quite a few hours on this chapter so read up ^.^

First line of the chapter is from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey. Next update should be by the end of the week!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your supportive reviews so far! I read every one and they're serious motivation :)**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

_It isn't that hard, boy, to like you or love you. I'd follow you down, down, down. You're unbelievable. If you're going crazy, just grab me and take me. I'd follow you down, down, down. Anywhere, anywhere..._

Blaine lay still on the uncomfortable hospital bed spread. He was so confused. So much pain. He was in such a hazy state, as well. A marathon of questions ran through his mind since he awoke.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Why can't I move that? Where is Kurt? Why is Sebastian here, we barely know each other? Where are my parents? And where the hell is Kurt!? Sebastian has to be lying... I can't be in New York.. I didn't even graduate.. Right? Kurt!_

Blaine's memory was so foggy. As far as he'd remembered, the school play had just ended it's first performance. _Did I fall getting off the stage? Or when I was changing? No that wouldn't explain why my legs ache so badly..._

It was scenario after scenario, never ending like a waterfall of thoughts had flooded his mind. He was so thankful when a porcelain body made its way into the room. Kurt looked so beautiful. But somehow different. Blaine couldn't put his finger on it, but Kurt looked as if he'd matured in the time he's been 'out of it'. But that couldn't be possible right? Just how long was he really out of touch with reality?

There would be time for that later, though. Kurt's simple presence was enough to wipe away the confusion. Blaine felt a small but powerful rush, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, a warm golden smile spread across his face.

Kurt was speechless. Even as banged up as he was, Blaine still managed to look so sexy, and composed. His bronze skin, only a tad paler, the slight bruising made him look almost thrilling...__

Stop that. You can't get too deep. Eventually, Blaine is going to get his memory back, and YOU are going to be back with Adam. Where you belong... Because that's your new home... Right?

"Of course..." Kurt mumbled to himself almost absentmindedly. This might be harder than he had expected it to, but how could he say no?

Blaine lowered one eyebrow. Oh, how Kurt loved that look. He loved Blaine's look in general. How he looked so out of place in this generation, like he should be in the 40's or 50's, with how strong his features were and how much gel he owned. _Kurt, come on._

"I know.." Kurt thought he was answering himself until he realized the voice was Blaine's.

"You know what? How I got here? Or why the hell Sebastian is here? Please tell me you know, because I'm not buying this New York story." Blaine looked half amused, and half terrified. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at Blaine's flustering. _He's so cute when he's nervous... STOP THAT._

Kurt shook his thoughts away, as he moved to sit in the leather chair besides Blaine's bed. "Uh, don't freak out, but yes. Yes, you are in New York-"

Blaine went white. "But I haven't even graduated... I'm just a junior! No no no..."

"Is that all you remember?" Kurt was trying to hide his fascination. The brain was such a complex, funny thing.

Blaine tilted his head, deep in thought. He was searching for anything that could be recent but nothing came to mind. "The last thing I remember... Oh, that's the last thing I remember."

"Tell me." Kurt was intrigued, and Blaine started smiling like school boy with a secret. "Spill!"

Blaine sighed happily, before turning his gaze to Kurt's curious face. Kurt practically melted at how much love Blaine's eyes were holding.

"The last thing I remember, is the night I finally got to show you..." Blaine reached for Kurt's shaky hand. "When _we_ finally showed _each other_ how madly in love we are."

Kurt froze. Blaine's words were so sincere and so passionate. This was the Blaine Kurt had been missing all this time. But it's not here to stay. Blaine would eventually get his memory back, and he'd grow up again, and then he'd leave Kurt behind._ He needs an audience, and I'm just not enough._

Kurt casually pulled his hand away, and recovered enough of his motor skills to form a complete sentence. "A lot of time has passed..." Kurt began with a soft, reassuring smile. It was the only honest statement he could say at the moment.

"How much?"

"Blaine... We could put that off for a little, I'm sure-"

"Kurt, please. I gotta know."

Kurt took in a deep breath. "You're not 17... You're 24-"

"Oh my God, I've been in a coma since junior year!?"

"No! Blaine!" Kurt couldn't help but laugh. " No, you've only been out since maybe last week. But you've obviously forgotten a few things..."

"Nothing too serious though, right?" Blaine had a hopeful worry on his face. Kurt couldn't bring himself to break Blaine's safety net yet.

"No..." Kurt shook his head with a gentle smile. "Nothing serious."

* * *

"You know, I love make up sex as much as the next man, but you seem so tense still-"

"I'm moving back in with Blaine."

The nurse had given Kurt a few days to make up his mind about taking care of Blaine. Kurt can't say no. That's not good for Blaine. And Blaine needs to think they're still together. So, he's going to make it as believable as possible..._ Just until Blaine gets back together though... Right?_

"Right.." Kurt sighed, reminding himself.

"I beg your pardon..?" Adam was half stunned, half annoyed.

Kurt didn't miss the aggravation in his voice. "The nurse told me it's best if we- If I... Well, if I pretend Blaine and I are still.._ Blaine and I_"

Adam scoffed. "I can't believe this." He huffed as he got off the bed rubbing the back of his neck. His feet tapped through the loft, as Kurt got dressed searching for an appropriate explanation. He soon followed Adam to the kitchen.

"Adam, I didn't plan this. I'm sorry-"

"Who exactly are you in a relationship with here, Kurt? Because I am tired of being second string." Adam turned away from stirring his coffee to look Kurt in his eyes.

"You. Of course, you Adam. I just need to help Blaine-"

"Why?"

"He has amnesia. Who else is going to help him?"

"Is that the excuse you use to make yourself feel better?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt shot him a glare.

Adam shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the real reason you're helping him? It's not because the poor mate can't walk, they have nurses for that."

"He still think him and I are a couple-"

"And eventually he'll get his memory back. Then what? You're going down a very lonely path, Kurt."

Kurt let the words sink in. "What exactly are you saying here, Adam?"

Adam took a deep breath. "I'm saying 'don't leave'. Because if you do, I don't think.._ this_..." Adam gestured at their engagement rings. "... will work.

Kurt had never seen this side of Adam before. And he didn't like it. "So you're saying... If I leave, you wont marry me?"

"You know, I've been more than fair. I've given you every ounce of patience within my being, Kurt. But I have nothing left to give. And quite frankly, I'm tired of being runner up. You can't expect me to treat you like a priority, when I'm just one of your choices."

Kurt had enough. He wasn't property. He knew his reasons, and he had nothing to prove. "You think you're a choice? Fine. Then I _choose_ to leave, and help Blaine. And if you're going to let that be what breaks us, then I guess this is it." Kurt spit his words like venom. Adam was the last person to be giving him an ultimatum. He packed his bags and stormed through the living room.

"Kurt, wait!" Adam pleaded. Kurt unwillingly turned around.

"I'm sorry-"

"I am too." Kurt said as he left the pastel colored loft.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's a little short, but I didn't want to make it drag or cut off at a weird spot. Keep the reviews coming :)**

**The opening stanza is from: You guessed it, Lana Del Rey lol "Million Dollar Man"**

**The reason why Lana is usually my opening lines are because I'm heavily influenced by music. And I'm usually listening to the Born To Die album as I'm typing up this story.. so yeah haha**

**But ANYway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The trouble with love is, it can tear you up inside, make your heart believe a lie, it's stronger then your pride. The trouble with love is, it doesn't care how fast you fall, and you can't refuse the you've got no say at all..._

_I hate this..._ Kurt kept thinking to himself, as he drove to his old home. He had the day to move his stuff back in to Blaine's apartment, before Blaine was released from the hospital. His mind was overwhelmed with scenarios of what was to come of Blaine and him. And of Adam.

_He can't be serious. Adam really can't just throw away our engagement like that. Can he? No. I've changed and given up too much to simply toss it all aside. No way._

Deciding his thoughts were becoming to much, he decided to switch on the radio. He flipped through until he found his favorite pop station. Pop was happy music. He needed a little bit of happy right now. But he didn't find it as the instant hit came through his speakers.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make up on! You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong! I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down...-"_

"Nope. That's enough of that. Next!"

_"Here we go again, I feel the chemicals kicking in. It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide-"_

"I want to run and hide too, buddy. Come on."

_"Blackbird singin'-"_

_"Don't make me close one more door-"_

"Baby, it's cold outside...-"

"Are you kidding me? It's fucking October!" Kurt practically screamed as he accidentally hit his car horn in frustration. He sent an apologetic glance at the elderly woman on the sidewalk he surprised.

He decided to turn off the radio, spending the remaining 15 minutes of the ride in impatient silence.

When Kurt pulled into the parking garage of his old apartment, his phone had vibrated. "Adam" was on the screen of his black iPhone. Kurt swiped his lock screen to read the message.

_"I'm sorry, Kurt. I was out of line. Just please come back tonight so we can talk. I promise I'll make it up to you. :) Bye love"_

Kurt smiled warmly to himself. This was the Adam he loved. The kind, patient, understanding Adam. Kurt knew he had put him into an already stressful position, so Adam was right when he said he'd been more than fair. Things were only getting more complicated, Adam was probably just stressed. Kurt couldn't blame him. He was moving back in with his ex. Someone he thought was the love of his life. It's a scary thought. But Adam had nothing to worry about, in Kurt's mind. This was just a_ friendly favor._ Nothing more.

After dragging up bag after bag of clothes and other personals, Kurt rearranged the space. He barely recognized it. It was a wreck. Him and Blaine had lived in a comfortable organized mess. Both being so busy and artistic, it wasn't a bother. But somehow, in the span of a week that Kurt had left, Blaine had managed to turn into a total slob.

_He must have been a wreck..._ Kurt thought as he inspected the dimly lit studio. Tissues were everywhere. The couch cushions were sloppily placed. Kurt moved to fix them. As he let his compulsive structuring take over, his thoughts seeped through his guard.

_I always hated this couch. The red is obnoxious. It clashes with these Burgundy walls. And this damn rug. Shag is so tacky. How Blaine convinced me to let him put this atrocious decor in here, I will never know. He finished tucking the difficult cushions and let himself stare at the bright red velvet fabric. Because he loved it. And you secretly loved his off the wall, outdated taste. Being with Blaine was like having a personal time machine. He doesn't belong in this time, just like this ugly couch. But that's why you let him put it in here._

Kurt caught himself before he was even deeper. "Shut up. Please, I'm begging." He begged his thoughts to vanish, but he knew deep down, they'll find a way back. But not yet. Not today. He was going to go home, and make things right with Adam. Because that's the way things should be.

About an hour later, after cleaning up Blaine's heartbroken mess, Kurt skipped to his car. Still refusing to turn the radio back on, he hurriedly drove through the New York traffic to go back home. His home with Adam

* * *

Blaine was painstakingly bored. He was so sick of not being able to move. The hospital bed had felt like a cage. He hated these pale blue walls, and itchy blankets. He hated that he felt so lost. Try as he might, Blaine just could not find his past.

_24...? How much could possibly happen between 17 and 24? Nothing major, right?_ Blaine sighed as hopelessly waited for answers.

A familiar nurse had made her way into his room after politely knocking. "Hello Mr. Anderson, how are you feeling today?" She said with a sympathetic smile.

"Honestly, I'm just ready to be home... Wherever that is." Blaine trailed off into thought.

"I understand." The nurse had come to his bedside to adjust his pillows, hoping to comfort him. "One more day, and then you're free. But you have to take it easy. It's going to be a few weeks before your legs are healed enough for physical therapy. You got very lucky."

"How did you say I ended up here again?"

"You were in a car accident, sir." The nurse kindly reminded him.

"That just seems so unlikely... I mean I pay attention. I'm a great driver! Or at least that I remember..." Blaine pondered how he could have possibly gotten himself into this mess.

The nurse looked a bit uneasy. "Well you were driving drunk. Like I said you were very lucky. Have a nice day, I should be back later." The nurse's smile returned as she excused herself.

This was the first time Blaine had heard any mention of drunk driving. _I was drunk? No way. I'm not that stupid. I would never- But I guess I did... What the hell has happened to me? I need Kurt._

* * *

Kurt and Adam layed on the couch, cuddling watching a movie. Apologies were made and accepted and everything seemed right in their little world. Then Kurt's phone had rung, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry blaring.

Kurt nervously cleared his throat as Adam shot a glance. "Sorry, never got around to changing the ringto-_ Hello?"_

Blaine could feel his worry melt away when Kurt had answered. "Hey, I miss you. Why didn't you come today?"

Kurt was caught off guard. He held up one finger and apologetic glance as he scurried off the couch. He slipped outside to the balcony, to continue the conversation.

"Hi," Kurt sighed. " Uhm, I just had some stuff to do. Work is crazy" He laughed off his excuse.

"Oh that's right, you must work now... What do you do?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I work for Vogue. I'm a stylist." Kurt couldn't believe he'd achieved one of his dreams. He'd never thought he'd be able to say that.

Blaine sounded excited. "Oh my God, Kurt! I'm so proud of you. You deserve that." He paused a moment. "And my job..?"

"You're an actor, slash, musician, slash, whatever it is you feel like." Kurt laughed. Blaine was so ambitious, he didn't really have just one title.

"Wow, that's amazing. We've really achieved our dreams... I just wish I could remember."

"Blaine, you'll get your memory back. I know it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because nothing is impossible with you, Blaine."

It was true. When Blaine wanted something, he'd stop at nothing. He was limitless. And Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before Blaine got _everything_ he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading guys! I know I've been slacking a bit with updating, it's just been a bit busy for me. I'm a high school senior and I graduate next week so it's been pretty hectic, but thanks for staying by me! I hope you liked this chapter. The first stanza is from "The Trouble With Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Also if you didn't catch it, during the radio scene I used songs that Kurt and Blaine had sang durng their relationship on Glee. :) ****_Teenage Dream, Animal, Blackbird, I Have Nothing, and Baby, It's Cold Outside! :D_**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**So this chapter is more Kadam angst, and Klaine fluff :)**

**Someone had made a point that Kurt's cheating needed to be addressed, and while I began to introduce that in this chapter, it will definitely not go unnoticed. ;)**

**I visit the "First Time" scene so the rating is very much in place. It's M for a reason, but if you don't like detail, it wont hurt you to skip over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I. We'll be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back..._

The phone call lasted longer than expected. About an hour later, Kurt snuck his way back inside. Adam appeared to be napping. Kurt quietly sunk to the floor to turn off the DVD player, in front of the tan leather couch.

"Have fun?"  
"Don't start. Not tonight, please."  
"Who's starting? Feeling guilty?"

Once again, Kurt was ready to snap.

"Excuse me?" He said, as he shot Adam his infamous bitch glare."And why would I be feeling guilty?"

Adam sighed. "Because, it's a bit like history repeating itself, isn't it? Be honest here, Kurt. We both know monogamy hasn't been your thing for quite a while now."

That did it. "Are you fucking kidding me? Like you're so innocent! I don't want to fight tonight, drop it." Kurt was furious.

Adam just rolled his eyes. "Keep deflecting, Kurt, it's what you're best at after all!" He said sarcastically, as he rolled off the couch.

Kurt palmed his face in frustration. All he wanted to do at this point was scream and cry. "Make up your mind! Either you're okay with this, or you're not. I need to know! Stop fucking with my head! What the hell do you want from me, Adam!?"

"I want you to pick a choice, and stick with it! I want you to realize that you can't get everything you want this time!" He lowered his voice. "I want you, to be faithful, Kurt. I want us, to have an honest love."

"We do!"

"Oh, get off it! Stop faking, Kurt! What honesty has there been? When we were sneaking around Blaine? When you hid our engagement for _almost a month_? When you'd sneak over to my bed, because you-"

"Enough! Okay! I get it! Please... I can't fight about this anymore. We should be past this,_ I chose you_. What can I do, to prove to you that you have me? Blaine is not going to whisk me away! I love you, Adam. Please.. Just tell me what to do to prove it!" Kurt was practically sobbing. He had reached his limit, as he sunk to the floor clutching his knees to his face.

Adam took a deep breath, and met Kurt with a pensive expression. "Just tell me one thing," Adam begun with pleading blue eyes, as he inched closer to Kurt's lips. "Tell me.. You wont make the same mistake twice." His voice was almost a whisper now.

Kurt took Adam's hands in his, and stared for a connection. After what felt like an eternity, he gently kissed Adam's lips.

"I promise, I will not make the same mistake twice." Kurt repeated. He always kept his word.

* * *

Blaine hung up his phone with a warm smile. He hadn't felt this light in what seemed like a lifetime. Kurt had given him almost enough detail to put him at ease. Like he knew what they did for jobs, what city they had wanted to begin their lives in, that they graduated with high achievements. But Blaine couldn't help but notice, Kurt skimmed over their relationship entirely.

As lovely as he thought it was, Blaine just wasn't buying that they had stayed together all this time with little or no conflict. Even soul mates hit bumps, right?

Kurt seemed almost melancholy everytime Blaine had said _'I miss you'_ or_ 'I love you'._

_I must be reading too far into this... He's obviously just trying to be careful about my 'accident'._ Blaine rationalized.

He sighed deeply. "I need to get out of here!" Blaine was beyond done with these four boring walls and itchy sheets. He was injured. The only thing he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Kurt. His mind began to wander back to his latest memory.

XxXxXxX

"I want to go to your house."

Those were the most amazing words Blaine had ever been told. He felt as if he had lost touch with reality. _Did Kurt really just say that? Am I dreaming? What should I do? Should I kiss him? We should talk this through... God, I want to kiss him._

Out of the million scenarios, Blaine simply stared and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Okay."

The usual 20 minute drive felt like a thousand years. Neither boy spoke. They traded quick, nervous glance back and forth. Blaine took a deep breath to rid himself of the anticipation of what was to come, keeping both hands tight on the steering wheel.

Kurt slid his hand over Blaine's knee, lightly squeezing with love. "Are you sure you're ready..? We can always just lay on the couch, fully clothed, and watch sappy movies-"

Once he'd reached a red light, Blaine swiftly leaned over the center console. Interrupting Kurt with a kiss.

It was a passionate 'Thank you'. Thank you for Kurt's compassion, his willingness, his complete and utter trust, and really for existing. Blaine had never thought he'd find someone like Kurt.

The kiss was gentle but so filled with love and passion. It made Kurt want to fall apart right then and there. He breathed Blaine in and lightly cupped Blaine's face. Kurt was so amazed by Blaine. And he was even more amazed that Blaine reciprocated.

After all the bullying he'd suffered, Karofsky, the loneliness, Kurt never thought he'd be where he is now. Having Blaine in his arms. Even having someone_ like_ Blaine seemed so out of reach. But now he has it. And he would never let go.

The kiss broke, and the boys nuzzled their faces for a moment. It seemed like a crime to cut the Heavenly silence, so Blaine let the heartfelt kiss speak for itself. The two would go all the way tonight._ No regrets, just love._

After pulling into the driveway finally, the boys got out the car meeting on Blaine's front step. They were inseparable from there on. There lips clashing with impatience and passion. Hands nervously trying to find their place.

Still attached, Blaine quickly worked the door open and slammed it shut behind him as he and Kurt danced while they kissed. They only parted as they made their way running up the steep stairs. Once they reached Blaine's bedroom, the tension and heat intensified. Just as Kurt was about to sit himself on the bed, Blaine stopped him.

Kurt eyed him, confused. He watched Blaine take the comforter and place it neatly on the floor, along with pillows. Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes burning straight through him.

"Creaky bed... Plus this is romantic, it was in The Notebook." Blaine explained with a smirk.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt laughed as he kissed Blaine.

The boys sunk the floor, Blaine on top of Kurt as they lay. Blaine slipped his right leg between Kurt's thighs. As they writhed together, Blaine planted a line of nibbles and kisses on Kurt's neck, whispering _"I love you"_s over and over as Kurt let out soft quiet moans.

They took turn undressing each other until they were in their briefs. They sat, legs crossed, facing the other. The boys searched each other's eyes for permission. Blaine moved first, as he gently placed his palm over Kurt's hard cock. Kurt shuddered with a soft groan, and did the same to Blaine. After a few moments of feeling through their underwear, they stripped completely. Leaving a confused silence.

"Uhm... Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine..?"

"Who's going to..." Blaine trailed off, hoping Kurt would catch his drift.

He didn't.

"Blaine, spit it out. Please, I'm dying."

"Okay... A nice way of saying this..? Hmm-"

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed, half amused and half annoyed.

"Who's going to bottom!?" Blaine finally asked.

"Oh..." was all Kurt could say. He had thought about that before, but not tonight ironically enough. He didn't count himself out as a top, but for their first time, he thought it would be better for Blaine to be the dominant one. "I'll.. bottom." he said quietly.

Blaine looked both relieved and pensive. "Are you sure? I mean-"

"Blaine, please stop talking." Kurt kissed his mouth shut and lay on his back, beckoning Blaine to move on top of him.

Blaine proceeded with no argument. He ripped the condom open with his teeth swiftly, turning Kurt on even more. He slid it on himself, not taking his hazel eyes off Kurt. The boys breathed in heavily as they took in the sensation filling them. The heat gradually surrounding Blaine, and the fullness Kurt was adapting to. It hurt but it felt so good at the same time. The connection was so immense, Blaine all but toppled over Kurt's chest.

Kurt wrapped his legs high on Blaine's waist, pulling him unimaginably closer. Blaine let his hands wander, his left gripping Kurt's corresponding hip, and his right slowly pumping Kurt. His pace started painfully slow, but gradually became erratic and powerful. Kurt didn't mind, as the pain subsided. Virgin or not, he knew Blaine was fantastic already.

It wasn't long before they were both cumming, groaning each of their names. Their sweat covered foreheads met, as they came down from their high. They stayed attached as long as possible, whispering sweet nothings and kissing their swollen lips.

It was pure romance, passion, and electricity. It was love.

XxXxX

Blaine snapped back to reality, glowing. Amnesia wasn't so bad, when your last memory is your happiest. And tomorrow, he would be making many more of those happy memories. Tomorrow, Kurt would come to his rescue and take him home, where he belonged. Where they belonged together. Somehow, he didn't feel so empty as drifted to sleep. His lasting memories on replay for the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! First stanza is (obviously lol) Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**

**QUICK QUESTION: Do you guys like the 1-2000 word chapters, or would you like them longer/shorter?**

**Let me know! **


End file.
